


Snippet for Tumble

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes his choice of colleges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet for Tumble

Stiles lay on the ground looking up at the night sky. He was pondering where his world was going. Just today he had received two acceptance letters for school, Berkeley and Washington State. On top of the ones from Stanford and Dartmouth. His choice of scholarships to all. Taking a drink from the tequila bottle Stiles choked a little on the amber liquid as it slid down his through. Truth was he wanted to stay in Beacon Hills, but that choice had been taken from him. Spread your wings Stiles. See the world Stiles. Don't let me hold you here!

"Damn you Derek Hale!" He muttered to the night. Stiles and Derek had been seeing each other on and off for the last couple of months. More off than on. Since they were pretty much fuck buddies more than anything. Then last night Derek fucking Hale had even ended that. Fly like a bird. Go to school where you should go. Don't stay for me.

"Well, fuck you Hale!" Taking another drink Stiles lay there in the woods, playing a dangerous game. He knew what Beacon Hills preserve had in it. Knew what animals roamed the preserve. Only less moronic than being drunk was being drunk on a full moon. At least he wasn't suicidal.

What he was, whether he wanted to admit it or not was hurting. He thought maybe there was a chance for him and Derek as more than fuck buddies. Another swallow, bigger this time, and coughing fit. Face it Bilinksi, he thought to his drunk self. You fell in love with Sourwolf and he doesn't see you that way! Even drunk he wasn't lying to himself. Pragmatist to the end.

Sitting up and downing the rest of the bottle Stiles made his decision. "Dartmouth it is. As far from the Sourwolf as he could get." He said to the night. Should make him ecstatic! Getting Stiles out of his life. At least Stiles' Dad would be happy. He thought to himself as he stood up.

"Woah!" His world tipped surprisingly easy. "Humph. Maybe I shouldn't drive home." He said to the woods. A wry chuckle from his chest. "Why would anyone care anyway?" He muttered as he pulled his keys from his ever present red hoodie. "No one is going to miss the human!"

Stiles march walked across the clearing to the blue jeep. Taking a few minutes to unlock it, whose idea was to lock it in the woods anyway? He thought to himself. Finally he got the keys in the lock and was able to get in. Promptly dropping them. Searching the ground he found the lost set of keys. The world spun again. "Maybe not a good idea." A voice sounding surprisingly like Derek's whispered in his ear.

Turning quickly he saw there was no one around. "Ha!" He said out loud. "Like you would fucking care!" Slowly and carefully Stiles got into his jeep and turned it on. Only to find it wouldn't turn over. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel This was not his fucking night!

Crawling into the back seat Stiles sighed and started to cry.

***********************

Hidden in the darkness in his leather jacket Derek was holding the distributor cap to the jeep as he listened to Stiles cry. Rapidly and with little sound he placed it on the hood of the jeep and took off to the other side of the clearing. Quietly on the night air Derek sighed, "It's for the best Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. It was a snippet I did for Tumblr. This is a one shot.


End file.
